1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to control means for marine engines and transmissions.
In particular it relates to improved control lever assemblies and improved servo assemblies for such control means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,809 issued Jun. 6, 1989 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application discloses control means for marine propulsion systems. That patent discloses control means which are adapted for a marine propulsion system which includes either a single engine and its associated shiftable transmission or port and starboard engines and their respective associated shiftable transmissions. That patent discloses control means including one or more alternately usable separate control stations for operating the engine throttle and transmission clutches to control vessel speed and direction. Each control station includes at least one manually operable pivotally movable control lever and a manually operable selector switch which are employed to provide electric signals to an electronic controller (40 or 42) which, in turn, provided appropriate electronic control signals to electric solenoids mounted on the engine throttle and on the clutch control for the transmission clutches. In that patent, the electronics are relatively complex and costly to manufacture and service. Furthermore, the mechanical construction of the control lever assembly at a control station, although very reliable, is costly to manufacture. It is desirable, therefore, to provide improved control means which overcome the afore-mentioned problems but provide the same operational results for vessel control as disclosed in that patent.